The Grimoire Tales
by Ignis Verbum
Summary: School is about to restart at Hogwarts the year after the final battle, and Harry is unsure of what to do with his life. He gets two letters that might make the decision harder. Non-epilogue compliant.


Harry looked over the pile of papers sitting before him on his desk. It had been less than a year since the final battle of Hogwarts, and things had changed. Both Ron and he had received honorary diplomas for their part of the defense of Hogwarts, and their trip around the country during their final year. McGonagall said it was because of their application of practical skills. Various other seventh years that had been a major part of the battle were given diplomas as well for "practical application". Hermione had been offered one as well, but she declined it.

Everyone who had gone to school that year, except those who received their honorary diplomas, was to repeat the school year. Professor McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress, and the school had been rebuilt over the summer using the giant stone soldiers as construction workers.

Neville was offered the position as a teaching assistant for herbology, and he accepted readily. From the letters Harry had received from Neville he had learned that in a few years he might be able to go for professor, and take the class over if all went well. It seemed that Neville was excited about the prospect. He had also begun seeing someone, but wouldn't tell Harry who.

Ron had begun a job at the ministry as an Auror in training over the summer, and had been gone taking the required training. They hadn't spoken much since he had started the basic training, but he did know his friend had required extra time in the theory part because of his lackluster scores at Hogwarts.

Hermione had decided to redo seventh year, and her reasoning was that after what had been called the Horcrux Crusade by others that she wanted to just go back to school and have a normal year. McGonagall had offered her a job at the school in the same vain as Neville's teaching assistant position, but she was insistent that before she did anything else she would finish school the right way.

Ron and Hermione had been dating before he left for training. They broke up due to their differences beforehand. While they were great friends, that just didn't transfer into the realm of relationships well and they clashed personality wise. Realizing this they decided to end it before things went too far.

Harry himself wasn't sure what to do. He was offered the same training that Ron was obtaining, and being an Auror had been part of his plan for the future. After living the life he had during what should have been his seventh year he was a bit tired of dealing with that sort of thing. He had been told that if he should ever change his mind that he would be accepted due to his prior experiences dealing with the Dark. Hermione had tried to get him back into school for the final year with them.

He returned his focus to the papers he was currently sorting through, and put his future to the back of his mind. He had been receiving marriage contracts for over a week now and had to go public with a statement about how he would not consider marriage with anyone he did not know, or was not part of a window of a few years age difference he would think about. He had gotten a letter from Hermione stating that he shouldn't even think about the marriage contracts after the article was published. He sent a letter back saying that he said what he had to stop people from sending letters for girls who were well outside the acceptable range for muggle dating without making it seem he was dismissing the wizarding world's traditions. She had accepted his reasoning, but still didn't like the idea of arranged marriages and made it clear.

He set the stack of letters he presumed were marriage contracts aside, and started through the rest of his mail. Two letters stood out among the others. One was from Gringotts asking him to meet with them at the soonest possibility, and the other was from Hogwarts saying something similar. He wondered what was so important to be mailed a letter from Gringotts that didn't explicitly mention money. The Hogwarts one was less important to him as he had been helping with the rebuilding over the summer.

He set both letters down in their own pile, and made his way to the chimney of the old building. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and declared his destination before stepping through.

* * *

I came up with this story in the middle of the night as I was reading Harry/Multi stories and this is what came to mind. I'll write at least 1 or 2 more chapters depending on if the meetings with the goblins, and McGonagall need their own chapters before deciding if I want to continue this, but at the moment I'm not dedicating myself. I'll probably end up coming back to this chapter in a few days, and rewriting it because I'm not too sure how I feel about it right now.

It will be non-epilogue compliant if I do continue on with it. I'm not a fan of Ron/Hermione. The two just don't mesh well in my mind, and that's why I mentioned they dated, but separated. Harry/Ginny seemed a little forced to me in canon, but I like the Ginny I have in my mind so I'm not saying anything about that because I'm still not sure how I want to move the story.

Leave a reply guessing what the meetings will be about. If anyone gets close I'll congratulate them.


End file.
